As a fuel supply system for a gas turbine combustor which supplies low-calorific gas such as blast furnace gas (BFG) to the gas turbine combustor as a main fuel and a fuel supply method for the gas turbine combustor, for example, those disclosed in FIG. 5 of Patent Literature 1 are known.